


Restless (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Snippets, Sweetness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Il fait trop chaud et Cassian ne peut pas dormir.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Kudos: 2





	Restless (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

"Tu ne dors pas."

Cassian roule des yeux, bougeant sur son lit de camp. Il fait trop chaud. L’air est une couverture stagnante sur sa peau. Chaque jour qu’il passe ici sur cet enfer de planète est un jour de plus à s’enfoncer plus profondément dans la folie. "Incroyable observation Kay."

Il entend le droïde se rapprocher. "Tu as besoin de dormir."

"J’ai définitivement besoin."

Cassian n’entend pas de réponse immédiate. Juste quand il se sent bercé par la façon dont les lumières danse sur son plafond, Kay s’assied sur le sol juste à côté de sa tête. Cassian regarde la façon dont Kay se penche, ses orbes de vision s’atténuant un peu quand il presse son front contre celui de Cassian. Le métal froid contre sa peau est un sursaut de soulagement qui lui coupe la respiration pendant un instant.

"Dors Cassian. Je suis là."

Kay n’a pas d’émotions, n’est pas censé être capable d’en exprimer. Kay est un droïde impérial. Un reprogrammé en plus. Mais parfois, Cassian pense que Kay est tout aussi capable de le faire qu’une personne de chair et d’os au lieu de métal et de circuit.

Cassian ouvre sa paume, la tenant vers le ciel. Kay glisse ses tendres doigts de métal contre les siens. Il incline son visage contre celui de Kay, fermant les yeux. "Bonne nuit, Kay."

"Bonne nuit, Cassian."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
